


You Gonna Eat That?

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante's lack of hygiene, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a journey into almost uncharted territory. The discoveries one could make were endless. A whole world of organisms. Vergil was not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gonna Eat That?

**Author's Note:**

> Theme 05 - Potatoes

Dante had a kitchen. Not many people knew this, hardly even Dante himself. To him it was just a place to store beer, tomato-juice, leftover pizza and Chinese take-out.  
Vergil surveyed the small, unused kitchen, or well, to call it a kitchen was really the wrong word. Truly it was more an oversized pantry. A beaten-down micro-wave, a fridge and a counter that probably hadn’t been washed in the last decade. A glance into the cupboard showed some potatoes that were so overgrown that despite the persistent darkness of the cabinet since _clearly_ nobody ever opened it, they were close to blooming.  
Dishes and old fast-food cartons were stacked perilously high along the counters, a few plates having stood for such a long time that mould had started to grow on them. The elder son of Sparda raised his eyebrow the fraction of an inch, which to anyone who spoke the dead and ancient language Vergil (TM) knew was the equivalent of sighing deeply and being greatly disappointed; _or_ depending on how said brows were raised could also imply utter disdain. It most certainly was of the latter version this one time.  
Half-gloved hand twitching just the slightest at the dust that had gathered on the handles he opened what he assumed was the correct cabinet for what he was searching for, gazing at the contents for half a second before decidedly closing it again, wordlessly turning his heel and leaving the room in search of the nearest hand sanitiser. If one was bold enough to suggest such a thing, the elder twin might even have gone in search of brain bleach.  
Alone in the dark cupboard sat a jar no bigger than Dante's closed fist. In it lay three demonic eyes unblinkingly staring into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm so sorry for my snark... You know what? No I'm not. This was just an excuse for me to drabble about the mess that is Dante's kitchen (also because I might have left some potatoes in my own pantry for such a long time that they started to grow). Timeline about a month after DMC1, the Dante that can't quite deal with the shit in DMC1 and goes into a slump.  
> And yes those would be Mundus' eyes.


End file.
